Kana Ienaga
Character Outline is the childhood friend and neighbor of Rikuo Nura. Rikuo promised her that he will help her whenever she is in trouble. Appearance Kana has long brown hair and having wide khaki colored eyes. In her past, she had a short ponytail at the right side of her hair. Personality Kana is an easily frightened girl who doesn't like the idea of yōkai because of the scare factor, yet ironically she often becomes embroiled in yōkai-related incidents. She is hinted to have some affection for Rikuo, as she becomes jealous when she sees him spending time with Tsurara, and undeniably falls for his "night" form after he rescues her. She often worries about Rikuo's mental health, and is rather keen at noticing when he is upset over something but trying to keep it hidden. History 7 years ago, Kana was with a group of children who found and looked into a purple mirror. The other children has been vanished and were eventually killed only when they started with middle school. She simply had an encounter with the yōkai Ungaikyō, who said he would return on her thirteenth birthday. 3 years later, she cheered up Rikuo after he was teased by their classmates for claiming that he lives in a house full of Yōkai's and says that they're nice. She was one of the students that has been riding with the bus that Gagoze attacked and trapped them in a tunnel. Later they where been rescued by Rikuo in his Night Form and his Hyakki Yakō. Nurarihyon no Mago Gyūki Arc While walking through the First District with Yura, they are accosted by a man from a local host club who corners them in an alley. After Yura identifies him as a yōkai, he and the men with him reveals themselves to be the Kyūso Clan. Yura fights them, but is forced to surrender when Kyūso attacks Kana with a horde of rats. The pair are captured and Kyūso uses the girls as bait to force Rikuo to relinquish the title of Third Heir, but he and the Nura Clan's Hyakki Yakō rescue them. She journeys to Mt. Nejireme along with the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, but leaves the outdoor hot spring before Natsumi or Saori due to paranoia over Tsurara being alone with Rikuo. While walking through the woods, she encounters Rikuo's "night" form and is asked to look after a sleeping Tsurara. After the group return to Ukiyoe Town, Kana is sought out by the yōkai Ungaikyō, who makes good on his promise to find her again on her thirteenth birthday. He pulls her into a mirror with the intent to kill her, but is stopped by "night" Rikuo. Requesting to spend more time with her savior and learn more about him, Kana is brought along to Bakenekoya, where she finds herself surrounded by yōkai. She ends up drinking too much catnip cocktail and falls asleep before Rikuo carries her back home. The following day, she asks Rikuo if he is friends with her mysterious savior, because they always seem to appear near each other, and Tsurara points out that Kana has clearly fallen for Rikuo's "night" form. Shikoku Arc Kyōto Arc Relationships Rikuo Nura Kana appears to have a crush on Rikuo's Night Form a lot in the anime. This is seen in episode 10 when he takes her to yōkai club or eating place. His actions border on romance. He is always there to help her and in the very first episode of anime his mother comments that she wishes him to have a wife like Kana (though this never happened in the manga). Though in the later episodes of anime (till date only 24 episodes have been aired) and manga chapters no romance element is shown between them. The manga does not seem to have much romance between them. Quotes Trivia *She is blood type A. *She ranked 13th in the character popularity poll with 296 votes. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Human Category:Female Characters